Slot machines are popular gaming devices found in casinos throughout the world. The entertainment value of such machines is related in part to the perceived likelihood of winning money. It would be highly desirable to vary or accelerate this anticipation factor to increase the value of the slot machine. Besides a perceived likelihood of winning, a number of factors, including visual affects created by the gaming machine, serve to increase the excitement level of the player. There is a need for new gaming machines in the gaming industry which will enhance the entertainment value and excitement level of slot machines.
Players who regularly play gaming machines can quickly lose interest in the particular games used. Manufacturers of such gaming machines therefore seek to develop innovative game features that add interest to the games provided on such machines, or to provide new games in order to keep players amused and willing to continue playing gaming machines.
Certain disadvantages have been present in many prior slot machines. For example, limitations of prior gaming machines include an inability to captivate gamblers, poor lighting, lack of interchangeability or reconfiguration among components, and/or issues with reel movement.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for stimulating a player's frequent play on a gaming machine, such as a slot machine.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for increasing the entertainment value of gaming machines.
It would also be desirable to increase the win anticipation level of the player while playing a gaming machine.
It would also be desirable to highlight at least certain winning outcomes on the gaming machine to increase the entertainment value of the game.